


The Soulmate Problem

by orangeicepacks



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeicepacks/pseuds/orangeicepacks
Summary: “They literally have soulmate telepathy!”Mark raised a skeptical brow.“Okay, okay, I’ll prove it! How about this: Pay attention to them for a while, just a few days. If you still think I’m wrong, I’ll drop it. Deal?”Mark feels like it's somewhat creepy to observe his friends’ relationship like an experiment, but he could never say no to the hopeful look on Jackson’s face. “Deal.”OR5 times Got7 noticed how good Jinyoung and Jaebum are at being soulmates, and one time they realize the two knew it all along.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	The Soulmate Problem

It all started with Jackson, as most things do.

Jackson was sitting alone, which was quite strange for him, but the maknaes were getting hair and makeup while Youngjae was in front of the camera, endorsing some clothing brand or other. Mark had gone home for the day, which wasn’t uncommon, as the eldest usually went first in order to catch some extra sleep. The staffs were bustling here and there, attempting to wrap up the outdoor photoshoot before the sun shifted too drastically. 

And Jinyoung and Jaebum were… where were Jinyoung and Jaebum? Jackson hopped up from where he was sitting on the ledge of a wall, exploring through the studio to find his friends. The deeper he got, however, the more his search became less about boredom and more concern. Had they gone home already? No, that couldn’t be right. Jaebum, at least, always stayed till the end of group activities. Leader stuff, Jackson reasons.

And as he turned the corner he was proven right, seeing the figures of his members outlined in the darkness of a remote hallway. He wanted to call out to them, but upon hearing their hushed conversation decided against it. He approached quickly, chiming in, “What are we whispering about?” and laughing at their startled expressions. Jinyoung yelped, jumping back from Jaebum where their hands had been intertwined, swinging between each other. 

Jaebum sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Whose going?” He asked.

Jackson was grinning. “Jae. Maknaes are getting ready still.”

Jaebum shared a look with Jinyoung that bewildered Jackson, but Jinyoung seemingly understood. Jackson scratched his head, looking away from the pair when their eye contact lasted more than a few seconds. What did that face mean? How could you even have that many expressions at the same time? Jackson’s questions were left unanswered when the two broke eye contact, Jinyoung mumbling “Let’s go,” before wrapping his arm around Jackson’s shoulder.

Jackson let it go, allowing comeback season to maintain the forefront of his mind. Any time not spent rehearsing, recording, or promoting was with Mark, usually passed out next to each other at the end of a long day. 

It was a few weeks later when Jackson was getting déjà vu, sitting alone on a couch in a dressing room before a KBS broadcast. The maknaes and Mark were getting food for everyone with their manager, Jackson left alone in the dressing room. Where did Jaebum and Jinyoung keep disappearing to? Jackson sauntered away, a makeup noona reminding him to return for touchups and to prompt the others. Jackson smiled quickly, giving a nod before he left the room. It didn’t take long to find his members this time, a few doors down in a vacant dressing room. Jaebum was curled up on the couch, leaning into Jinyoung’s side while the younger rubbed his back in circles.

Jackson smiled at the domesticity of the moment. Jaebum sat up to turn his head toward Jinyoung, who met his eyes and – there it was again! That strange eye contact Jackson witnessed the first time was there again. This time, Jackson continued looking at the soulmate pair, wanting to know what their expressions meant. It seemed to be a mixture of fondness, longing, and something else Jackson couldn’t quite put his finger on.

He suddenly looked away, feeling like an intruder on their intimate moment. But even as he looked away and looked back again after a few seconds, they were still looking at each other. It almost felt like… they were communicating. Having a silent conversation, as they say. Jackson’s revelation was effectively thwarted when Bambam’s loud voice called out “Food is here!” Jackson turned on his heel and left, hearing a pair of footsteps behind him.

After another successful comeback, the boys took a couple of weeks for more individual schedules to balance out work and relaxation. It was an uncommon treat for all seven to have no schedules the same day, yet this is the situation they found themselves in on a Saturday morning following their last performance.

“Once Youngjae hyung is awake, let’s do a VLive!” Yugyeom declared, making Jinyoung groan. VLives meant rowdy kids for Jinyoung to wrangle, and Jackson chuckled to himself at Jinyoung’s suffering.

A couple of hours later the group found themselves in the living room, Jaebum starting of the VLive with their group introduction before thanking the fans for their love and support during their most recent comeback. Bambam attacked him with a pillow halfway through the speech, and Jaebum held him in what was supposed to be a hug but looked more like a choke hold. The other members erupted in laughter, and Jackson didn’t miss the strange handshake that Jinyoung and Jaebum exchanged.

It continued like this, Jackson randomly bearing witness to strange moments like these between the pair of soulmates. He wondered to himself why him and Mark never seemed to have moments like that.

That was, until their next free day.

“Markie,” Jackson pouts, situating himself heavily on mark’s legs. Mark shows no discomfort, humming attentively in response. “Are we bad at being soulmates?” He continues, and Mark peeks up at that, frowning.

“What makes you say that?” Because, as Mark has come to find out, Jackson is infrequently troubled by things that Mark can’t solve. Soulmate stuff, he guesses.

Jackson flops fully on top of him upon Mark moving his laptop safely to the bedside table. The younger lets out a dramatic sigh, and simply states, “Jinyoung and Jaebum hyung.” Mark furrows his brows. Jackson sighs again. “You can’t tell me that you don’t see it too. We’re nowhere near the soulmate level they are!”

Mark wants to ask what soulmate levels are, but instead replies with a, “See what?” causing Jackson to sit up, make dubious eye contact with Mark and dig his elbows into Mark’s ribs.

“Markie!” His tone is hysterical, and Mark fights the urge to smile. “They literally have soulmate telepathy!” Mark raises a skeptical brow, and Jackson deflates. “I swear, Mark. I know it’s not supposed to be real, but they have it.” Jackson lowers his voice conspiratorially, “They also have a secret body language code they use to communicate.”

“Sseun.” The nickname makes Jackson’s conspirator façade disappear and leaves Jackson with a pout. Mark carded a hand through Jackson’s hair, muttering, “You’ve been around those maknaes too much.” The younger’s pout only deepened. Mark giggled.

“Okay, okay, I’ll prove it! How about this: Pay attention to them for a while, just a few days. If you still think I’m wrong, I’ll drop it. Deal?”  
Mark feels it’s somewhat creepy to observe his friends’ relationship like an experiment, but he could never say no to the hopeful look on Jackson’s face. “Deal.”


End file.
